RPlog:A Most Unusual Jawa
Troy watching Lynnor leave Troy walks over to the bar and gets another glass of wine, coming back he notices that Morganna has moved over to the couch. he says absently to her "I to miss the space, i fear i have been to long on this floating hotel."walks over towards Morganna Morganna scowls as her beautiful view of the stars is Obstructed by Cole. She grumbles and leans back, picking up a cushion and almost throwing it at the man. She manages to restrain herself and just fluffs up the cushion nonchalantly as though that was her intention from the start Morganna grumbles and looks up at Troy, "I know where an airlock is, I can show ya space up close and personal." Troy putting his hands up in the air, but contiues to smile anyways "aye mame, but in thinking i would prefer to see it from my ship." extends a hand "The Name is Captain Troy McTavish, and what is yours if'n yeah don't mind me a ask'n" looks over and sees Cole nods towards him. Cole looks at the man and the walks over to him while taking a drink of his water. "I hope everything went well with the Lt." Troy turns towards the Ensign "well Son, i guess'n yeah can say it went well. yeah did not have ta shoot me or anythin'n now did yea." Morganna snorts and releases the cushion, taking Troy's hand and giving it a/very/ tight handshake, probably bordering on painful. She squeezes his hand more, any tighter and she'd probably crush something, a predatory grin creeps over her face, "That's none of yer freakin' business, now is it, Captrain troy?" Cole laughs at the woman at what she's doing. He turns back to the man to watch his face. "You have a point, but the night's still young." He laughs so that you know he was joking. Troy wincing at the handshake he got from the strange women "Now i guess'n its not, but just trying ta be polite and all, seen as were the only two civilians on this here pleasure boat, i was figure'n we can be atleast friendly to each other." Troy nods smiles at Cole "Son you do not how right yea are." and gives him a wink. Morganna grunts and releases Troy's hand, leaning back on the couch and placing the fluffed pillow behind her., "Th' only people I'm nice to here are the damn Imps, cause if I ain't, well, that airlock has my name on it." Cole grins at the lady and takes another sip of his drink. He gently elbows then man. "She's got you there." Troy almost starts to laugh at what morganna says but thinks better of it. "and even then yeah can never tell whats gonna happen can yea." and pulls out his cigar case, and places a Cigar in his mouth but does not light it "dame no smok'n rules" he says to him self. The scarred woman's blue eye flashes and she grunts, "SO, why are you on this floating hunk of metal, anyway? Not used ta seein' other civvies." Troy slides the cigar from one side oh his mouth to the other "Well, i'guess'n i'm a guest now. your self...oh wait let me guess non of my freaking business am i correct." Morganna nods to Troy with a Wry grin, and grunts to Cole, "Hey, he's a fast Learner.." she cricks her knuckles, "Why were the boys watchin' ya real close? I've not seen them get all tense and trigger happy for such a while." Cole turns and walks back to his window enjoying watching his fellow TIE pilots patrol the area. Troy gets a gleam in his eyes at Morgannas question and absently nods towards Cole "i'm guess'n they thoght i was dangerous..(winks) i can not tell'ya why though. i'm just a little pussycat." takes a sip of his wine then abbsently says ta Cole "yeah think that looks like fun..yeah should try real fly'n in some far off world..now that's fun" Morganna sniorts and plays with her rmpty glass, "I fly around alot, releives stress from dealing with pedantic assholes." my, this woman has a mouth and a half on her. Cole turns and nods. He smiles as the lights gleam in his eyes and slmply says, "I have." Then turns his gaze back to the stars. Troy smiles at Morgannas words "hrmm and yet her i find yea in the hive of the ummm arseholes. " then turns towards Cole "yea have now have yeah..hell yea do not look old enough ta get past my Bar droid, yet alone go explor'n" Cole turns and smiles. "Who says you have to be old to be experienced?" Morganna raises her eyebrow at Troy and snorts, "I wouldn't say that too loudly around here, you know, but then again, I'm a little more adept at pushing my luck than most people." Troy smiles "aye, so yeah say'n yeah been out amoung the stars. tried to pilot a old out dated ship through an asteroid field.." looks at cole with suspision then turns to Morganna with a smile "I'll say what i wanna, or i could not look at myself in the mirrior in the morn..now could i." Morganna raises her eyebrow and grumbles, a hint of mistrust washing over her face, "What are you? An undercover compnor agent trying to make me slip up?" Cole ignores the remark. Or did he even hear it. Troy almost laughing "funny i was thinking the same of you, sitting her just list'n in when yeah can...course i was a think'n more like yea was check'n out the Imps here make'n sure they ain't talking about jump'n ship or anything like that." Morganna shrugs and leans back, "I'm here for business, I just hope I get it over and done with soon." she yawns and looks at her chrono. Troy since yawns are contagious..YAWN "aye, i grow tired of this place, and i grow tired now."turns to Cole "tell the good LT, we'll contiune out discussion when i awake" with that he gets up and heads out the door. Da'shi leaves the stairs, then takes another look around the lounge, scanning things carefully. Morganna folds her arms over her chest and yawns, the woman appears to be half asleep.. but you'd be too if the only places you were alowed to go consisted of a Lounge and a docking bay. Da'shi scuttles over towards the bar and flops down on the floor. You see a small humanoid draped in mottled color robes which is caked with sand and covered in grime. It wears the hood raised over its head, keeping all facial features hidden from view. His hands and feet are wrapped in soiled cloth strips. He carries a Gaderffi staff, using it as a walking stick. The small creature seems oblivious to the horrible stench it is giving off. Morganna rises from her couch and snorts as she heads towards the bar. The human female's left eye flashes as she regards the small creature idly, curiously. Her nose wrinkles as she catches a whif of the scent, but she makes no other indication of it. Da'shi looks up slightly at the approaching person, then resumes his rummaging through his cloak, as if trying to find something. Morganna discretely cocks her head towards the being, as though trying to discern some sort of feature that might identify it, to satisfy her curiosity. The way she is looking at Da'Shi, however, could easily give the indication that she has a vague Idea as to what this creature might be. Da'shi pulls a bunch of wires and cables from his pockets, then resumes digging, finally pulling out some credits. He then looks at the bartender and motions for a drink. Da'shi takes the drink and tosses some credits to the bartender. He then turns back to his wires and cables, sorting through them all before stuffing them back in his pockets. Morganna leans against the bar and grunts, "Can I have an ale, please,, nothin' too strong..." her eyes flicker again to the beingm ad she ffrowns, "No way the empire would have a Jawa around.." she mutters, "Gotta be one of them.. things.." Da'shi cocks his head to the side as he hears you speak then stands, and walks over towards you. Da'shi pulls out a datapad, then motions you to look at it and says, "hoo der?", in Bocce. Morganna blinks and looks at the Pad, "Um, I don't speak that language.." she eyes the creature warily and grunts, "Hey, are you grey and kinda ugly under those robes? she frowns at that and winces, "To a human.. I mean.." Da'shi appears to struggle for a minute, then speaks softly and says, "Grey?", in Basic. Morganna frowns and looks around for something, she pulls a small, grey card out of her pocket, points at it, then points to her skin, "is your skin grey?" she asks slowly, almost cautiously, as though respecting the creature's prowess. Da'shi shakes his head no. Da'shi looks around for something, finds it and points to the black coloring on the chair. Morganna scratches her chin and sips her drink, "But I thought the Imps hated aliens, especially Jawas.. you should have heard some of the things some of the imps said to them." Morganna utters a slur that would make most Jawas cry 'Utinni!' and attack in a mob.. Da'shi takes a couple steps back, then looks up at you, and again appears to struggle for a minute and says, "me sell boss funny droid.", in Basic. Morganna raises her eyebrows and hmms, "You know, I didnt think Jawas could speak Basic, either." she shrugs, "Aww, what the Hell, you're probably some super Jawa and I'm just hallucinating again." she frowns, and sips her drink. Da'shi snickers and speaks quietly and says, "Perhaps to much drink.", in Basic. Morganna looks at her Ale and grunts, "Naw, not too much to drink." she grunts, "you can't be a Jawa, yer not as annoyin', but don't worry.. if you are what i think you might be, I won't tell anyone, I know better than ta mess with the imps. If you're a super Jawa, well, try to sell me some tech stuff and I'll kick yer ass clear across the bar.." Da'shi takes a couple steps back from you, then remembers his drink, and takes a big swig of it. Morganna snorts and returns to her drink, "Little coward." and grunts, "I'll never understand the empire." her blue eye flashes and she leans on the bar, "Bet yer as curious about me, probably don't see many non imps up here." she grumbles, "Damn, i'm desperate, talkin to soem funky ass Jawa." Da'shi seems to stiffen a bit at your words then takes a step forward, never taking his eyes off yours and says, "desperate?", in Basic. Morganna stares at the small creature, her mismatched gaze locking with that she can't see, "I don't usually talk to Jawas." she grunts, "And yer way too talkative to be one of those Grey guys." Da'shi sits down on the floor, then looks up at you and says, "Why you here with white men?", in Basic. Morganna sips her ale and shrugs, "Visiting someone, business.. as a Jawa you'd understand business, now wouldn't you?" her ton e isn't so much condescending as curious, she grunts, "Why are /you/ here? Why are you here at all when they like aliens less than they like me/" Da'shi lets out a small chuckle and says, "I find small white and blue droid, me sell to big bossman. worth lots.", in Basic. Morganna raises her eyebrow and grunts, "Blue and white droid? Damn, good luck, there are alot of blue and white droids around.. none here, though, everything's black and ominous, just the way i like it." Da'shi points to himself and says, "me find on home world. funny man owned.", in Basic. Morganna sips her ale and grunts, with the Lounge mostly deserted, the strange woman talkiung to an even stranger being doesn't gain her oo much attention, "What kind of funny men/ Funny ha ha, or funny Morganna.." she smirks at that. Da'shi appears to shake a bit, as if he were chuckling and says, "funny man, very strange, played with funny stick.", in Basic. Morganna raises her eyebrows, Funny stick? Like your gaderfi there?" she points to the stick. Da'shi shakes his head no and says, "it green, funny light.", in Basic. Morganna flashes her blue eye, "Green.. funny light?" she bites her lip and frowns, "He played with a glo-rod?" she guesses Da'shi seems to ponder for a minute, making a small gesture, then shakes his head no, spreads his arms out wide and says, "big stick.", in Basic. Morganna scratches her head and frowns, she fumbles around in her belt pouch, finding a piece of flimsy and a writing implement, "I have no idea what you mean, can you draw it?" she scribbles on the flimsy. Da'shi takes the pencil and attempts to draw a rough sketch and says, "me try.", in Basic. Morganna watches the small creature, her mismatched gaze locking on it, she shakes her head at some inner thought and her eye flashes. Da'shi finishes his rough sketch and hands it back to you, and shrugs Morganna looks at the drawing and frowns, she points to the wavy type lines comign out of the solider object, "This part is glowing?" she asks curiously, "never seen anything like..." she pauses as she places her hand over the light part, "hey, this looks like one of those funky glorods.." Da'shi nods quickly to your question. Morganna frowns andcrumples up the flimsy, she makes the shape and size of the hilt with her hands and motions the invisible object hanging off her belt, "IS it about this long, this wide and hanging off a belt?" Da'shi nods quickly Da'shi says, "funny stick.", in Basic. Morganna scratches her chin, "Could this funny man move things without touching them, or hurt people with it?" she shivers at a memory, and idly rubs her chest, "Did he have glowing red eyes?" Da'shi shrugs a bit and says, "I just see man with funny stick. he have normal eyes, yellow hair too.", in Basic. Morganna blinks and looks as though something fast and heavy hit her, "Force.." she murmurs to herself, "Someone with the Force.. Yellow hair.." she shrugs "I don't know anyone like that, I only know a cat, the red eyed bastard and theres a red haired woman around here with one of those sticks.." Da'shi shrugs and says, "me no see red hair lady, me just see yellow hair man. me sell his droid.", in Basic. Da'shi points to himself and says, "me good droid hunter, me want yellow man's gold droid now.", in Basic. Morganna waves a hand idly and grunts, frowning, "A Yellow haired man.. with a droid." she concentrates, as though trying to remember something from a rather fuzzy part of her mind.. "Why is that so force damned familiar?" Da'shi slaps his wrapped hand on the bar top and says, "me seen picture before, hmmm, where tho...hmmm, I remember, me be right back.", in Basic. Da'shi scuttles off towards the stairs. Da'shi comes running up the stairs, and hands you a paper. Morganna sips her drink with one hand as she looks at the paper, she blinks, "hey! It's that, Skyhopper.." the woman scans the paper, "SKywalker, even.. I saw this guy once on Caspar..." she frowns and reads his credentials, "Rebel, huh?" Da'shi shrugs and says, "Me see him on home om, me see picture on board downstairs.", in Basic. Morganna hands the picture back to Da'Shi, "you'd better keep this, ya little runt, I don't want you getting into troble by the big ol' imps.." she drains her ale and her gey eye sparkles with intelligence, "you may smell, but you are definately nt a Jawa.. Is the golden droid annoyin' an' prissy like?" Da'shi points to himself again and says, "Me find gold one, me sell too. big whitemen pay good money.", in Basic. Morganna blinks and raises her eyebrw, "I think I saw the gold one with this guy that flies an ugly ship.. uglier than mine.. If I see it, I'll let..." she frowns, "Big whitemen, stormtroopers?" Da'shi seems troubled for a second and says, "Stormtrooper?", in Basic. Morganna smirks and makes an accurate stormtrooper impersonation with her voice, "hey you.. you're not authorised here..!" she grunts, "you know, guys a little taller than me, white suits.. or do you mean A grand admiral, like Adlerson?" Da'shi shakes his head no to the voice, then quickly changes it t o a yes at hearing Adlerson's name and says, "big bossman.", in Basic. Morganna snaps her fingers and nods, "Ah Hah.. and you, you're one of those little guys that can move like the wind and take down someone twice as big as you.. I saw his little.. whatever you are... on Caspar.." she scratches her chin, "I'll let him know if I see the droid." Da'shi shrugs and says, "my people on home world, where Caspar?", in Basic. Morganna leans on the bar and grunts gruffly, "There is more than one of you here, right? I don't know what your homeworld is, so I won't guess." she taps her empty glass "Caspar is a system about a day's jump away from here, maybe more... I sleep most o' the way anyway. The big Bossman is doin' some negotiation with the Caspar Big Bossmen, or at least.. I think." she shrugsm, "He could just be vacationing.. but he's got a little guy in a robe, 'bout your size.. he attacked someone while defendin' the boss, his hood came back.. like no alien Ive ever seen b'fore." Da'shi thinks a moment and says, "my home not far, big desert, much crime.", in Basic. Morganna rises from her stool and yawns, saking her head, "I don't think so, Little guy, but I'm noit gonna argue with someone that could probably rip my arm off and beat mw to death with the bloody end." she grunts, "I gotta go get some sleep, do some excercise.. damn." she twitches slightly, "Wish I was back on Caspar.. need somethin' ta kill.." Da'shi nods to the lady Da'shi says, "Have good night, sleep well. me going home soon.", in Basic. Morganna grunts, "Oh, I'll say Hi to the Grand Admiral for ya, ya got a name?" Da'shi says, "me Rughr", in Basic. Morganna flashes her eye and nods do the creature, "Rughr.. I'll try ta remember.. I'm Morganna..." Da'shi wipes his hand on his cloak and extends it and says, "Nice to meet Morganna.", in Basic. Morganna wrinkles her nose slightly and shakes the smelly creature's hand, "Nice to meet Rughr too..." A Most Unusual Jawa